Valentine's Day
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Por fin, Bella reaccionó ante los dulces detalles de Jacob. No siempre se tiene la paciencia para esperar al ser que no te ama. Regalo del dia del amor y la amistad para Robin Wolfe.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. M.**

**Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. Por fin, Bella reaccionó ante los dulces detalles de Jacob. No siempre se tiene la paciencia para esperar al ser que no te ama. Regalo del dia del amor y la amistad para Robin Wolfe.**

* * *

.::Jacob POV::.

Sabía que si le regalaba algo a Bella, se molestaría. Aún recordaba cuando hace 5 años intenté darle un regalo de cumpleaños, bueno, se lo iba a dar adelantado, pero aún así; se enojó bastante.

Pero era el día de los enamorados, no podía dejarlo pasar sin un poco de amor material. Asíq eu fui a la tienda de la reserva y compré una cajita de dulces en forma de corazón, esos ya los había probado antes, y eran bastante ricos.

Estando en mi casa, me puse a pensar; tenía otro regalo, pero me daba algo de vergüenza darselo...

._...Flashback...._

_Me había venido a la mente una de las leyendas de mi tribu: la de los lobos._

_Y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió tomar un trozo de madera, algo rojizo; porque al verlo, me identifiqué con él. Tomé una de las navajas que Billy tenía en su "cajón especial" y me puse a trabajar. Con una delicadeza poco habitual en mí, comencé a cortar la madera, y poco a poco, un lobito empezó a tomar forma cuando por fin terminé; admiré mi trabajo._

_Realmente me sorprendió lo bien que había quedado, aunque no tenía el talento de Billy, obviamente tenía habilidad para éstas cosas._

_A la hora de regresar la navaja al "Cajón de cosas importantes del Señor William Black", encontré una pulsera de plata realmente hermosa, tenía un corazón lleno de pequeños detalles intrincados en él. Y, en el centro rezaba: "Para Siempre" en letras cursivas. Seguramente lo había hecho mi papá; y, sin duda, había pertenecido a mi madre. En ese pequeño trozo de madera, se demostró que Billy era mil veces superior en ese aspecto._

_-¿Te gusta?-la ronca voz de mi padre me sacó de mi ensoñación, no lo había escuchado venir, cosa difícil, ya que andaba en una silla de ruedas bastante ruidosa._

_-Emmm... que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, viejito-comenté algo nervioso. Aunque no sabía porqué._

_-No mucha hijo, ya que es mi habitación; lugar donde duermo, y prácticamente me la vivo. Claro, sin contar la sala-. Hizo una pausa y luego continuó-. Y... ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?_

_-Yo... venía a dejar tu navaja-y levanté el objeto._

_-Ah, no hay problema- hizo otra pausa, tal vez buscando las mejores palabras, o algo así-. ¿Para quién es la pulsera? Es decir, ¿a quién se la darás?_

_Hubo un silencio. -¿Disculpa?- Aún no lo captaba. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Me estaba regalando la pulsera de mi madre? ¿Una de sus más preciadas posesiones? ¿Era en serio? _

_-Hijo-parecía que había escuchado mis pensamientos-. Sé que tu madre está...-tomó aire-está muerto. Y por eso mismo es inútil aferrarse a sus posesiones terrenales. Además, creo que se verá mejor en la muñeca de Bella ¿cierto?_

_Mi padre era bastante perceptivo, aunque mi enamoramiento podría ser descubierto hasta __por un idiota. Me quedé sin contestar, estaba imaginándome la reacción de mi amiga ante el regalo._

_-Bien, tomaré eso de manera afirmativa. Sólo que yo me quedaré con el corazón. Ya sabes, debo desprenderme de todo lo de Sarah, pero lo haré con lentitud. Con mucha. Y tu deberás conseguir algo para ponerlo en la persona-. Recordé al lobo. Seguramente le quedaría perfecto._

_-Yo... creo que ya lo tengo._

_-Bien, Jacob; entonces, ¿qué esperas?-. Sonreí. Saqué el corazón de la pulsera, le di un beso y lo puse en el regazo de mi padre. Salí de la habitación sintiendo gran amor por mi viejo._

_....Fin del Flashback...._

Después de eso, le había puesto al lobo una pequeña argolla y lo inserté en la pulsera.

Y entre días lluviosos, refrescos calientes, risas y cálidas miradas habíamos llegado al día de hoy, 14 de febrero.

Bella había llegado hacía media hora, y había estado muy callada. ¿Se había dado cuenta de la fecha? ¿Se acordaría de _él_ ? ¿Incrementaría su dolor? Esperaba que no.

Solté su mano y comencé a parlotear cosas sin sentido. Y al fin llegué al tema de casi todos en éste día: San Valentín. Tomé la cajita de dulces y se la entregué.

-¿Y esto qué es?- preguntó confundida.

-Mmm, es un corazón con dulces adentro. ¿No lo conocías? Porque si quieres te lo presento-dije divertido.

-Si sé qué es, pero ¿porqué me lo das?- Yo tenía razón. No se había dado cuenta del día. A veces me preguntaba si ella se daba cuenta que estaba viva, que respiraba y que estaba desperdiciando su vida por un estúpido que no regresaría. Y, al acordarme de esos ojos dorados, la llama de la ira se encendió en mí.

Y pensar que creí que Cullen era una buena persona y que cuidaría de Bella, me ponía aún más rabioso. La dejé con él cuando debería habermela llevado, aunque en ese tiempo no la conocía demasiado.

Intercambiamos unos comentarios más, en uno de los cuales, ella declaró ser mi esclava de por vida. Fue entonces cuando decidí entregarle la pulsera. Y por lo visto, le encantó, incluso lloró.

-Es para que todos sepan que me perteneces de por vida-murmuré antes de abrazarla; necesitaba de su cercanía, de su calor.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, había una calidez inusual en sus ojos. Y, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a acercarme a ella; cuando nuestros labios estaban por rozarse, me detuve. No quería obligarla a nada si ella no lo deseaba, aunque sus orbes chocolates me pedían a gritos que cortara esa distancia.

Sin previo aviso, me besó.

Su boca chocó con la mía con desgarradora desesperación, nuestros labios habína encajado demasiado bien; y ahora, su saliva era mi adicción, su cálida lengua se rozaba con la mía con dulce sensualidad. Y eso me volvió completamente loco.

La apreté más, obteniendo un excitante gemido. Y me fui recostando para que ella quedara encima de mí. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero cuando metí mi mano debajo de su blusa para intentar pasar a la siguiente base, Bella se alejó de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté desconcertado.

-Yo...yo...-suspiró-. Nada, es sólo que me tomaste desprevenida. Y creo... que aún no estamos listos para esto-. Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero logré escucharlo, ya que últimamente mi oído se había afinado mucho.

-Te entiendo, Bella. Si no quieres hacerlo...

-Yo nunca dije que no quería-dijo apresuradamente, lo que provocó un sonrojo nunca antes visto por mí. Parecía que incluso ella estaba sorprendida. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y volví a abrazarla. Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio de entendimiento. Bella fue la primera en romperlo.

-Entonces, ¿serás mi Valentín este día?-. Volví a sonreir.

-Claro que sí, hoy y mañana, y pasado mañana y los próximos años y hasta que esté todo arrugadito después de haber vivido contigo y haber compartido nuestras vidas... claro, si tu me lo permites- susurré. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, sonriendo.

-Creo... que es una gran idea.

-Si estoy de acuerdo-. Era obvio que y ano había más que decir. Simplemente nos volvimos a besar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, xP. Este es el primero de los shoots que tengo planeados para este 14 de febrero. Así que será un maratón, xP.**


End file.
